No es amor
by Emiita
Summary: Gokudera frunció el ceño. Él no sentía absolutamente nada por Haru Miura, ni siquiera amistad. Porque eso, eso que ellos tenían, no era amor, no, claro que no, sólo sexo, y nada más.


**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Posible OoC, no lo tengo claro. Palabras obscenas, si eres sensible ¿por qué sigues aquí? xD

**Resumen:**Gokudera frunció el ceño. Él no sentía absolutamente nada por Haru Miura, ni siquiera amistad. Porque eso, eso que ellos tenían, no era amor, no, claro que no, sólo sexo, y nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>No es amor<strong>

Se acercó a ella con total brusquedad, jalándola por el codo, obligándola a detenerse contra su voluntad -y esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía. En esas ocasiones, Haru gemía. Esta vez no.- Esperó que le gritara con esa chillona voz que adoptaba en sus momentos de furia o desconcierto, pero no lo hizo. Le miró a los ojos, fulminándolo con esa simple mirada envenenada y sagaz -la misma que muchas veces lo miró con deseo- y él hizo lo mismo, penetrándola con sus orbes verdes hostiles -empequeñeciéndola, queriendo que se redujera a la visibilidad de un punto en el espacio.-

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –preguntó irritada. (_¿No has tenido suficiente de mí?_)

Él se enojó más todavía. (_Cállate, tomaré lo que es mío._)

La empujó contra la pared y la acorraló con su cuerpo, manteniéndola sin posibilidad de escapatoria -una posición que fue tan excitante tantas veces.- Ella emitió un quejido de dolor por el movimiento repentino y trató de retorcerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él se acercara aún más, si es que eso era posible, a ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? (_Me haces daño. Siempre me lo has hecho._)

–Cállate–ladró la orden en tono amenazante. (_No me importa._)

Respiró sobre su boca y ella jadeó angustiada, más él no cedió ni un ápice.

Necesitaba relajarse, la furia lo estaba controlando por momentos y debía de detenerlo, ahora, o explotaría -como la dinamita.- Él debía de controlarse, debía hacerlo por su bien y por el de ella. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, la rabia seguía retorciendo sus tripas y enervándole la sangre, enviándole la misma imagen a su cerebro, aumentando las terribles ganas homicidas que lo recorrían en ese instante.

Él. Ella. Beso. Mía. Explosión. Muerte. Celos, pensó de forma irónica. Él se estaba dejando llevar por esa mierda y no podía creer que así fuera. No se suponía que esto pasara, joder. Es más, ¿a él qué carajo le importaba con quién estuviera esa estúpida mujer? ¿Qué cojones le importaba quién se la follara?

–Gokudera–lo llamó la fémina, de manera entrecortada. (_Suéltame, por favor._)

–Estúpida mujer–gruñó él a modo de respuesta. (_No quiero._)

Ella abrió la boca, visiblemente ofendida, con aires de reproche. Hayato, simplemente hizo, lo que llevaba deseando hacer toda la noche, desde que ese tipejo se acercó a ella y la tocó: besarla -dejar su marca en su piel como tantas noche hizo y borrar las huellas del bastardo hijo puta.- (_Eres mía._)

Calló cualquier replica de la mujer con su boca demandante, tomando sus labios en un beso desesperado, duro y pasional -porque Gokudera nunca fue tierno en sus besos.- Dejándose llevar por sus instintos posesivos, la jaló por la cintura, acercándola a su centro, y movió su cabeza, dándole un ángulo diferente al fogoso ósculo, diciéndole con ese intercambio de saliva todo lo que llevaba callando toda la puta velada. (_Mierda, te deseo._)

Ella suspiró contra sus labios, extasiada por la reciente pasión demostrada, y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca y profundizar aún más el beso. Recorrió su cavidad, saboreándola con sumo deleite, y pese a ya haber probado antes -una y otra vez- ese dulce sabor a fresas, se dio cuenta de que seguía disfrutándolo como el primer día.

Se separó de ella por mera falta de aire y observó, formando en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada sardónica, los labios hinchados y rojos de la mujer. El pecho de Hayato se infló de mero orgullo y algo dentro de él rugió como un león -uno orgulloso de sí mismo, salvaje, poderoso.- Mierda, se sentía como un estúpido primate que para afianzar su territorio debía marcar a su presa -y le gustaba.-

Sin embargo, nada de esto tenía sentido. Nada.

Porque a él no le importaba esa mujer -no, claro que no.- Ella con su voz chillona, sus palabras tontas y sus sonrisas estúpidas. Ella con sus piernas largas, su cuello de cisne y sus ojos gentiles y marrones, tan marrones -unos que también deseaban. Que lo deseaban a él.- Ella y su torpeza, su fijación por los disfraces y su inocencia abrumadora. Ella y su inutilidad. Sip, todo era su culpa. Su puta culpa.

Todo había empezado por la petición del Décimo Vóngola de cuidar de la dulce mujer por las recientes amenazas a la familia mafiosa italiana. Y él, tan gilipollas como siempre, aceptó cada orden de su jefe como un drogadicto que es incapaz de rechazar su droga, pese a no soportar a Miura. Y ese fue el inicio del fin -porque ella era tan predecible como impredecible y lo irritaba, joder.-

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz entrecortada Haru, recuperando lentamente el aliento perdido. (_Me deseas, pero yo a ti no._)

–Porque me dio la gana, Miura. No hagas preguntas estúpidas. –gruñó arisco. (_Mientes. Eres mía, no lo olvides, Miura._)

Ella era su dolor de cabeza, sí, eso era -las punzadas en su cabeza lo confirmaban.- Y quizás, su compañera de cama, sí, eso también -su polla vibraba con solo nombrarla.- Pero nada más. Él no sentía absolutamente nada por Haru Miura, ni siquiera amistad. Porque lo que entre ellos había no era más que mera atracción física y pura relación sexual. (_Sexo, Miura. Lo de anoche fue sexo. No te amo_.) Nada más. Porque eso, eso que ellos tenían, no era amor, no, claro que no, sólo sexo, y nada más. (_Yo tampoco te amo, Gokudera._)

* * *

><p><em>Hola ^^ Estoy con mi inspiración muerta y en fase de experimentación, este fic lo tenía hace algún tiempo con intenciones de hacer un fic largo, pero me gustaba demasiado la introducción, que es lo que viene a ser el fic, y el resto era bazofia, así que, de momento, se queda en one-shot permanente xD<em>


End file.
